Be Still My Heart
by Leauh2o
Summary: This picks up at the S5 cliffhanger. My take on what could possibly happen with Andy's health and how it affects Sharon and the team.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this has been banging around my head since the cliffhanger & I want to get it out there before the beginning of the back 8 starts. It is a little different than I have tried before with a few shifts in time and perspective, hopefully it makes sense.

Not truly beta'd (she B 2 busy :( ) Did my best to find the typos. Appreciate all of the support my other stories have received. I also appreciate the feedback I have received only makes me better (I hope)

So this takes place at the season 5 cliffhanger and is what I imagined happened.

* * *

Chapter 1

She let out a heavy sigh as she shifted in her seat. It felt as though they had been waiting for hours but of course they hadn't. Tests. The ER doctors were running tests, ruling things out. She watched the heart monitor blip, the numbers holding steady. Now that Andy was more stable, they had allowed her to stay, which was easier to bare than being banished to the waiting room.

* * *

When they first arrived at the ER, she tried to stay with him but they had whisked him away. He had clung to her hand. The nurses needed to pry his fingers open. In the chaos, she tried to tell him, wanting him to know. She couldn't bare to think that this might be the last time she would see him, the last time she could tell him, but in the chaos she couldn't be certain he had heard her.

In the aftermath, she had leaned against the wall watching as they took him away, her arms pressed firmly around her. And there she had remained, her eyes focused on her last view of Andy. Until a firm hand came to rest on her shoulder.

* * *

Provenza knew his Captain didn't like to be handled but he couldn't leave her standing in the hallway looking like a lost kitten. He placed a hand on each shoulder, guiding her to the waiting room. She wanted to protest but really just didn't have the energy. Provenza guided her to a seat. When she glared at him. He put on the best innocent expression he could muster, hoping the rarity of its appearance would buy him some leeway. Luckily, his gamble paid off, her gaze dropped to the floor.

He sighed softly as he sank into the chair beside her.

"He'll be ok." He placed his hand on her shoulder again. "He's a tough old bird." He closed his eyes as he felt his Captain shudder.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Sharon looked up at the ceiling trying to will her tears to remain unshed.

All they could do was wait … and worry.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The brush of Andy's fingers across the back of her hand drew her attention back to his face. She tried to smile but it lacked any luster. He looked better now. Her mind flashed back to that moment, that terrible heart wrenching moment. She had known something wasn't right, but Andy being Andy had brushed it off, and they had work to do. She would never forget the look on his face. How scared and pale, he had looked. In that moment, she thought her heart might actually stop.

She rubbed his shoulder with her free hand before leaning in to rest her head against him. The ER staff had noticed quickly that his chest pain significantly subsidized when his body was upright and bent slightly forward. So now he was seated in a very straight backed chair rather than in a bed. She sighed as she gently stroked Andy's hand, her mind conjuring up happier memories. Memories that brought a gentle smile to her lips.

* * *

' _I'll walk you up,' he had said after parking the car and killing the engine. She had only nodded. Surprised at how nervous she had suddenly become. He always walked her to her door before saying goodnight. Andy exited the car, quickly rounding it to open her door._

 _He offered his hand as she slipped out. Andy didn't relinquish his hold as they walked across the parking garage. This was after all their third "date."_

 _The elevator ride had consisted of small talk. How nice the weather was, the deliciousness of their meal and other inconsequential items. She could feel Andy looking at her as they stood side by side. His steady gaze causing her to fiddle with the button on her light jacket. She was beginning to feel quite warm and was thankful when the doors finally dinged open. She placed a tentative hand against her cheek. It was warm to the touch and she feared she was blushing, which only further exacerbated the situation._

 _She already had her keys in her hand when they reached her door. Something Andy was beginning to get used to. He had sighed. They had yet to share a proper kiss. He had hoped that tonight would be the night but now was beginning to doubt the possibility._

 _She turned toward him when they finally reached her door. She pressed her lips together before smiling at him._

" _I'd ...ah…" she gestured over her shoulder, "invite you in but …"_

" _Rusty," Andy finished her thought._

" _Yes," she sighed surprised by how much her stomach was turning somersaults._

" _So, I'll see you on Monday?" She said smirking just a bit at how she somehow made it sound like a question._

" _Yeah, ok," Andy said with a small smile, "goodnight, Sharon."_

 _She turned to unlock the door. She could feel Andy still standing behind her. She closed her eyes for just a moment to collect herself before she attempted to place the key in the lock._

" _Ah, Sharon," Andy said quietly. He let out a breath when she turned back to him. "Can I … I mean it's our third date and … well I'd really like to, ah, ya know," he cleared his throat, "kiss you."_

 _She almost laughed at how adorably nervous he seemed. Even more nervous than she was. When she pressed her lips together trying to suppress a smile, Andy mistook it for disapproval. Looking down at his shoes, he quickly added, "Or not… it might be too soon." He looked back at her saying, "I can wait."_

 _In that moment, she realized she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her senseless._

 _She smiled at him then. "No, Andy," she said, her hand smoothing down his tie, "it's not too soon for a good night kiss."_

 _His mood immediately brightened. "Yeah?!"_

 _She gave a little nod. "Yes," she responded trying to mask her nerves. She looked down as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips._

 _Andy leaned in. Sharon looked up. Her cheek colliding with his chin knocking her glasses askew._

" _Oh," he said._

" _Ow," she gasped as she recoiled from the impact._

" _Shit," he breathed. "Sharon, I'm sorry. Let me see." He reached up slipping her glasses from her face._

 _Sharon let out a small laugh. "I'm fine, Andy."_

" _I'll be the judge of that." Andy brushed her hair away. "I'm sorry," he whispered before leaning in to kiss the small red mark left by their contact._

 _She closed her eyes at his touch making a sound that was a cross between a hum and a laugh._

 _His lips pressed against her cheek. She sighed and began to turn away._

" _Good night, Andy."_

 _His hand slid down her neck. His thumb catching her chin, turning her face toward him._

 _Her eyes met his. "Let's try that again" he whispered. His lips pressing to hers. His mouth was soft. The kiss was gentle, sweet even, but not what she had hoped for._

 _She smiled at him when they parted trying mask her disappointment. It was not how she had imagined it would be. Maybe they were trying to create something that wasn't really there. Maybe friends was the best they could hope for._

" _How about I take you to brunch on Sunday?" He asked still standing close to her._

 _This is when she balked. Better to end it now, she thought, no need to drag this out. But why did her stomach flutter when he was so close if there truly was nothing more._

" _Andy, I don't know. I think maybe we should…" but Andy interrupted her. He seemed to sense something was off._

" _Everything, ok?"_

" _Yes… well… I… we… just," she stammered._

 _She wanted some distance between them but other than pushing him away there was no where to go._

 _The confused look on Andy's face caused her to quickly continue._

" _Andy, it's all right. It's just," she tried to find the right words. Not wanting to hurt him. How did she tell him that there was no spark._

" _Andy," she sighed, "we've been together a lot lately, you probably, well," her hands were fidgeting now._

" _Ah Sharon, I'm starting to get the feeling you are trying to get rid of me?" Andy tried to use a teasing tone but his brow was creased with worry._

" _No, no I just...," she waved her hands in the small space between them, "I don't know about this?" The words rushed out of her. The surprised expression on his face and hurt reflected in his eyes made her wish that the floor would suddenly open up and swallow her whole._

" _Wait? What?" Andy sounded truly stunned._

 _Sharon looked down unsure of what to say._

" _I thought? It was too soon. I shouldn't have pressured you. Sharon, I'm sorry. I can be patient." Andy all but begged her._

" _Andy," she sighed. She finally looked him squarely in the eye. "It … just wasn't …" She finally managed to say._

 _A truly confused expression arose on Andy's face. Sharon felt as though she needed to clarify no matter how awkward this conversation became, it appeared it needed to be done._

 _After a deep breath she tried to explain. "When we … when we," her tongue darted out nervously, "kissed. When we kissed it was," she shrugged, "nice but ..,"_

" _Bad," Andy interrupted, "the kiss was bad." Andy shook his head in disbelief. "Yah not my best effort."_

 _It was Sharon's turn to look shocked. "You … thought it was a bad kiss?"_

" _Well, Sharon, it could have been better," he confessed._

 _That insidious voice in her head shouted with glee, 'bad kisser, pathetic, Sha-ron you are so ridiculously pathetic.' She looked down again feeling embarrassed._

" _I really like you, Sharon," Andy's voice held such conviction it almost made her cringe. "I think, you like me too," he sighed._

" _Andy, I … I do like you," she couldn't quite look at him as she spoke._

 _He stepped closer to her. Leaning in even closer, "Then, give us a chance, Sharon."_

 _She suddenly felt warmer, color rising to her cheeks._

" _Do you always blush like this with your friends?" Andy teased trying to lighten the mood and save the remainder of their evening. "Brunch. Sunday." It was no longer a question. "I'll pick you up at 10:30."_

 _She had closed her eyes. Opening them, she sighed, "yes," giving him a weak smile._

" _Good," he said before turning to head toward the elevator. He didn't want to press his luck. Sharon was already acting more unnerved than he has seen her in a long time._

 _Sharon watched him go. Suddenly realizing that he was becoming a blur the further he moved away from her._

" _My glasses!" she called after him. She took several brisk steps forward almost coming to a slow jog as she called him._

 _He stopped just before the elevator. He had forgotten that he still held them in his hand. He spun around not realizing how close she was. He careened into her almost knocking her off her feet._

" _Holy Christ!" he spat out as he reached out to catch her. It was now Andy's turn to cringe. "Sharon? Are you all right?"_

 _He was worried for just a moment before her laughter filled the hallway. Andy just shook his head. "Sharon… I don't know what to say."_

" _Andy, it's ok. I'm all right," she said between giggles, "it's just not our night." She placed one hand on his chest to steady herself, while holding out the other waiting for Andy to deposit her glasses. Once in hand, she quickly placed them into her pocket. Every time she met his gaze, she laughed._

" _All right, all right," Andy said, "I think I should quit before I cause bruises."_

 _Sharon erupted into a new fit of laughter, leaning into him trying to catch her breath. Her laughter was contagious, causing Andy to chuckle as well. Taking advantage of their close proximity, he slipped his arms around her. When she finally looked up at him, eyes shining, cheeks rosy, he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her. She laughed against his lips before kissing him back. His hands pressed into her back holding her tight. Hers made their way up his chest to slip around his neck. He broke contact only long enough to draw a breath._

 _She pulled back to look at him an odd little smile on her face._

" _What?" Andy said giving her a quisling look._

" _Better," she said leaning in and kissing him again. Her stomach fluttered as their lips parried and their tongues teased one another._

TBC...

* * *

 **A/N Appreciate any feedback, comments & reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Did as much medical research as I could, please forgive me for any inaccuracies I am not a medical professional.

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews, they really are a boost :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Andy watched her. She was a million miles away, her fingers absently stroking the back of his hand. He would have drawn her back except for the serene look on her face. It was the most relaxed he had seen her in the last few hours.

Even in the harsh lighting of the ER she was beautiful. His eyes traveled the contours of her face, the slender curve of her neck. He couldn't help but smile and think of the many occasions he had enjoyed admiring her.

 _That first morning they had woken up together, she had looked exquisite. He could still picture her tangled in the bed sheet, hair spread out across the pillow._

 _After watching her sleep for a while, he woke her with soft kisses across the expanse of her exposed skin, starting at the small of her back. She hummed when he reached her shoulder, awake but not moving. Her eyes remained closed, a serene smile on her lips. Andy had paused then just to look at her. He chuckled when she pouted and murmured, "don't stop_."

They both turned when the doctor pulled back the curtain.

"Mr. Flynn," she said as she checked his EKG.

Sharon tensed, closing her eyes for just a moment in anticipation of what the test would reveal. Ushering a silent prayer, "Please, say he is going to be ok. Please."

"Well Mr. Flynn," the doctor began, "your EKG looks good. Normal. And your bloodwork shows none of the proteins we'd expect to see were it a cardiac infarction."

"So I didn't have a heart attack?" Andy said sounding both relieved and confused. He looked at Sharon. Her lips were pressed thin. Her expression pensive as she waited for the doctor to continue.

"No, it wasn't a heart attack. As I said no proteins but your white blood count is elevated which indicates an infection. We are pretty certain that you are suffering from Pericarditis. An inflammation of the pericardium. We are going to do an echocardiogram to confirm," she said sounding calm and confident.

Andy squeezed Sharon's hand and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Not a heart attack,' he thought. He turned and smiled at her but her attention was still focused on the doctor.

"Do you," she cleared her throat, her voice giving away the depths of her concern. "Ah, do you have any idea what caused this?" She asked bringing her free hand to join the other entwined with his.

The doctor looked down at the chart in her hand. "Well you mentioned having a fall not too long ago that resulted in bruised ribs and a blood clot. The injury to your chest could be related to the cause. But the elevated white count suggests it is most likely an infection."

"And what is the treatment?" Sharon asked.

Andy interrupted before the doctor could respond. "More importantly, when can I get out of here and get back to work?"

He gave Sharon a sheepish look when she finally turned to look at him, an expression he couldn't quite name, but he knew it wasn't good.

The doctor suppressed a laugh at the exchange. "Well Mr. Flynn" she said with a small grin, "you will be treated with anti inflammatories and antibiotics. The echo will confirm the diagnosis and you will need rest. We have already started intravenous antibiotics." The doctor indicated the IV bag hanging next to him.

Andy sighed heavily. "How much rest? I feel fine now."

Again Sharon gave him that look.

The doctor looked at the floor to keep from laughing. With a slight grin, she replied, "Mr. Flynn, while this was less severe than a heart attack it is still very serious. You will need to be monitored and rest for several weeks."

Andy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Seriously," he muttered under his breath.

"Thank you doctor," Sharon said giving Andy a firm look while squeezing his hand.

"We'll be getting you admitted and up to a room as soon as we can," the doctor said before turning to leave.

"Oh crap," Andy huffed dropping his head back against the chair, "not again."

Sharon turned, worried that he was in pain again. But one look let her know that it was only his injured pride.

"Andy."

"Don't say it Sharon," he said with a shake of his head.

She knew how frustrated he must be feeling but she couldn't help giving a silent prayer of thanksgiving. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you."

He turned planting a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry."

She hummed before releasing a deep sigh. She sat back giving him a gentle look. "I should give everyone an update."

Andy nodded. "Ah yah, you think they're still here?"

Sharon smirked at him as she stood up.

"Yah, right, sure," he nodded knowing he'd still be out there if anyone of them were in his place. "I'll...ahh, just wait here." His sarcastic tone earned him a gentle pat on the arm and a soft perhaps sad smile before she turned and disappeared behind the curtain.

TBC...

* * *

Again thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this. Honestly it keeps me motivated to keep going. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thank you all

You are so very much appreciated. Such fun to get a review from some of my favorite writers. Guest wish I could send you a thank you as well.

Hopefully I will get this completed before the 22nd … fingers crossed.

Chapter 4

Lieutenant Provenza could not, for the life of him, sit still. Time seemed to be traveling backwards. It felt like hours since the Captain had been given access to Andy. He had expected some sort of update by now. Patrice tried her best to keep him calm, explaining that ERs were often busy and noncritical patients often had to wait. So he should take it as a good sign.

'Unless of course he was dead,' Provenza had snapped at her. He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth and tried to apologize. Patrice had only given him an understanding smile and his cheek a gentle kiss, before patting his arm and returning to her seat. His wife, knew him well, to say he lashed out when he was upset was an understatement.

After pacing the length of the ER waiting room for what seemed like the hundredth time, he grumbled, "Patrice, I need to … I need some air," and walked out with a determined gait, toward the hallway. He just needed to get out of there. The sickening green of the waiting room walls had begun to seep into his brain making him feel claustrophobic. The breeze outside was a welcomed relief.

If that son of a bitch died on him, he would, he would ...hell he didn't know what he would do. Provenza ran both hands over his face and through his hair. He felt helpless. He hated this feeling almost as much as he hated well … spending money.

Leaning against the building, he watched as two perky young twenty somethings dressed in pink scrubs talked and giggled as they walked into work. He rolled his eyes heavenward. Those two would have been just their type back in the day. He imagined the look he would have exchanged with his partner at the sight of those two pretty young things. The image of Andy's boyish smirk just made him shake his head and sigh.

They were sharing their best "war stories." The one with the grandpa who lost his head, some of their best stuff.

Those girls were eatin it up. That night had been so promising, the skies looked very friendly. Why… why did there have to be a body. What a waste of a good pill. What a shit show that night turned into.

Now he was married and Flynn might as well be. Once last giggle from the girls had him rolling his eyes and thanking his lucky stars that he was married.

Thinking about how Flynn had tied himself up in knots over the Captain all those months ago. Provenza almost laughed. He had never seen Andy try so hard to impress a woman before. But truth be told the women Andy, and himself included, used to seek out didn't take much to impress. Neither of them was really in it for the stimulating conversation.

Provenza had been certain from the outset that this ...this pairing had disaster written all over it. It had all been a bad idea, Flynn and Raydor together. Provenza thought his partner had lost his ever lovin mind when he had started talking about the wicked witch like she was a real person. He wanted to have the idiot committed once he started calling her 'Sharon.' Provenza rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Did you see what was on the Captain's desk?"

"What?" Andy was distracted not really listening.

"Divorce papers."

Absently Andy comments, "Good for her, she shoulda kick Jack to the curb years ago."

"Do you think maybe you have something to do with that?"

"What?! Why would you say that?" Andy called after him as he walked away.

"You have been going out to dinner a lot," he had accused his partner.

Andy had rolled his eyes. "Sharon and I are just friends."

Then they were spending more time together and she finally divorced that asshole Jack.

He had egged Andy on to just ask the woman out so that she could shoot him down and things could go back to normal. But she hadn't. For some reason only the Captain knew, she had actually agreed to go out with him and now... now, they were living together. He never saw that one coming. Back in the day these two were like oil and water, Andy even had a few choice nicknames for her. But as much as he loathed to admit it, they were … good together. How it all worked he had absolutely, no idea but it did. They seemed to temper one another.

No matter how hard he tried to stay out of his partner's love life, Andy kept pulling him into the drama. In the past it was different talking about the women they slept with. But this? Thinking about the Captain as ...as a person as Sharon, the mere thought used to make him shudder, that transition had taken some time. It was still a work in progress. Now the thought that he might have to deal with a heart broken Sharon, just had him shaking his head.

"Idiot," he mumbled under his breath, "better not up and die."

With a sigh he headed back inside.

Sharon grabbed the chair rail when she reached the hallway, leaning heavily, knuckles turning white, a shaky breath escaping her lungs. The hustle of the ER continued around her, she became lost in the sounds of the chaos.

That is where Provenza found her. Holding onto the rail as though her life depended on it, struggling to breath. He had never quite seen his captain in such a state. Provenza steeled himself for what he assumed was the news they were all dreading. The idiot had actually died on them. He had known that fool for almost his entire career.

"Shit," he mumbled approaching her. And for the second time or was it the third, he took hold of her shoulders.

"Captain," his voice laced with concern. His throat felt thick and dry making it difficult to talk. When she didn't move, he cleared his throat to try again.

But he didn't need to, she looked up at him, eyes shimmering, lips pressed tight. It was obvious she was struggling to regain her composure.

"Let's go sit down, Captain," he suggested.

She shook her head. "No," her voice was hoarse, "he's ok." She barely got the words out before she broke. The relief of those words suddenly too much to bare.

Without even thinking he pulled her into a hug. "Like I said, he's a tough old bird," he grumbled into her ear, biting back his own flood of emotion.

She laughed then and squeezed him tightly, before stepping back and using the back of her hand to brush the moisture from her cheek. She cleared her throat as she gave her head a quick shake trying to shed the overflow of emotion before nodding.

"Yes, yes he is." She smiled.

Provenza offered her his handkerchief. Nonchalantly he said, "don't want them," he tilted his head toward the waiting room, "thinking the worst."

She responded with a watery chuckle, taking the proffered handkerchief and dabbing her eyes. She looked at him for approval. He gave a curt nod before ushering her toward her awaiting team.

They stopped just on the other side of the waiting room door.

"Mind if I go have a word with that idiot of a partner of mine?" Provenza gruffed.

Sharon nodded smiling at him, knowing he had been just as scared and worried as she had been.

TBC

A/N Hopefully can wrap this up before Wednesday. I apologize for any mistakes ... trying to beat a deadline is not my strong suit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok here is the final chapter. Thank you for encouraging me. Hope the typos are few but again writing against a deadline is not my strong point. Can't wait for Wednesday's episode !**

Chapter 5

* * *

Provenza sighed as he peeked around the curtain to see his long time partner again in a hospital hooked up to wires and machines.

He wasn't sure what was making him more upset, the possibility of his friend and partner actually dying or the idea of dealing with Sharon and Rusty if he had. Truthfully seeing Andy like this only served to thrust his own mortality into the forefront of his mind. It was a strange thing to realize that you were looking more toward the end than the beginning and there was so much that he still wanted to do.

Thankfully, it seemed, he would be avoiding either scenario today. Andy was not dying at least not today.

* * *

After another moment, Provenza cleared his threat and stepped around the curtain.

"For Christ's Sake Flynn, if you wanted more attention there are less dramatic ways, than havin' a heart attack!" He tried to give his tone as much bite as he could muster but they both saw right through it.

"I didn't have a heart attack!" Andy snapped back, actually more pleased to see his partner than he would let on.

Provenza held up his hands, "yah, yah, well don't have one now."

Andy rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Did you come back here just to annoy me? Where's Sharon?" Andy tried to look around him.

"The Captain," Provenza put extra emphasis on her title causing Andy to glare at him, "is informing the team of your delicate condition."

"You did come in here just to annoy me," Andy griped.

Provenza sent him a glare before quietly offering, "glad you're not dead."

"Me too," Andy sighed resting his head against the chair.

An orderly entered, "Mr. Flynn? I'm here to get you up to your room. Someone will be back to escort your... ah husband up once you're settled."

Andy and Provenza shared a shocked look.

Provenza sputtered, "I am not, we are not …"

"He's his partner," Sharon offered with a chuckle from behind the orderly. "And his friend."

Andy laughed and Provenza pouted.

"Someone will be down with … ah room information once he's settled," the orderly directed his comment toward Sharon but did not attempt another title.

"Well I just wanted to see for myself that you weren't dead," Provenza said as he walked out.

She gave Andy a sympathetic look as he glared at the back of Provenza's head.

"I'll see you soon," Sharon said leaning down to kiss Andy on the cheek. She stepped out to let the orderly to his job.

Sharon caught up to Provenza in the hallway.

"Lieutenant…" she began her tone taking on a gentle tone.

It was more than he was willing to bear at this moment. "Captain," he said gruffly then sighed softening, "no need, Captain. We'll hold down the fort until you're back."

She smiled at him and nodded before patting his arm. They walked together into the waiting room.

Her team stood as they walked in.

"He's being admitted. We'll be able to go up and see him as soon as he's settled."

"You know, Captain, I think Andy's had enough excitement for one day. We'll come by tomorrow to check on him," Provenza volunteered signaling that the team should leave.

Rusty moved closer to her. She reached for him. He took her hand. "I'll stay with you," he said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, honey. You don't need to, he's ok," she said with a gentle smile. At Rusty's skeptical look, she smirked at him, "I'm ok too," she reassured.

"Yah, mom I know," he said making no attempt to release her hand or leave with the others.

"Thank you everyone," Sharon said as her team filed out.

Provenza was the last to go. Not wanting and mushy sentiment he merely cleared his throat and gave her a curt nod before joining the others.

"Andy really is going to be ok?" Rusty asked.

"Yes, it wasn't a heart attack," she said trying to smile reassuringly.

"So no Andy sitting this time?" He asked with an almost pleading tone to his voice.

Sharon chuckled, "no, I don't think so, not this time." She gave his arm a reassuring pat. "I appreciate you being here. You really don't need to stay."

"Mom… I'm not gonna leave you here alone," Rusty said. He didn't share that he also wanted to see for himself that Andy was ok. As much having Andy around all the time kinda annoyed him, it was also reassuring at the same time.

* * *

" _Rusty if your mom thought I was trying to get you," Andy had said with a shake of his head._

Andy had really tried to get to know him and wasn't just nice to him to get in good with Sharon. Hell, sometimes he wasn't even nice, he was … just … just Andy. He really seemed sincere about his feelings for both of them. Sharon was a package deal and Andy knew that from the get go.

" _I wouldn't even dream of asking your mother to move in with me without you."_

Sharon had adopted him. They had become a family, now Andy wanted in.

" _And a family to share it with."_

Family? What did that mean away? Rusty had learned that it meant more than a genetic connection. Family could be a choice. A choice to love someone no matter what. He was pretty sure that his family included more than just Sharon, Emily and Ricky and it had for a very long time now.

* * *

The return of a nurse brought Rusty's attention back to the present.

He only heard the last bit mentioning a room number.

Sharon smiled at Rusty as she thanked the nurse and began to follow him.

* * *

Andy was sitting up in the hospital bed when they walked in.

Sharon smiled at him, "your color looks much better." She walked up to him kissing his cheek. Andy smirked at her peeking around her to say hello to Rusty.

"You know, he is going to have to get used to ...seeing this," Andy said pulling her down to kiss her lips gently. Rusty just counted the ceiling tiles until it was over.

When Sharon stood up, Rusty said, "glad you are doing better ...Andy. Can you like … stop doing stuff that ah put you in the hospital?"

Andy gave him a bland look. "Yah kid, this was so part of my plan." Sharon chuckled giving his arm a squeeze and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Doc, says I just need to stay overnight for observation, then a follow up. No big deal," Andy said trying to sound nonchalant.

Sharon only hummed at him.

"What? It wasn't a heart attack," he added pointedly.

"Do you need anything, Andy?" Rusty asked.

"No Rusty, thanks. I've got all I need," he said looking at Sharon.

"Ok well, I'll see you at home tomorrow, then. Unless you need me to stay mom?"

"Thank you honey," she said, "I'll be home a little later tonight. Are you ok... fending for yourself for dinner?"

"Mom,seriously," Rusty grumbled playfully.

Sharon laughed, "sorry."

"Yah well, I get it you're in overprotective mode," Rusty teased.

Sharon didn't know who to glare at first, Rusty for saying or Andy for laughing.

"You know we love you," Andy said between chuckles.

Rusty walked over and gave Sharon a hug, grinning at Andy over her shoulder.

"Don't encourage him," Sharon said looking between the two not really certain who she was directing that comment toward.

"Bye mom. Bye Andy." He bite his tongue holding back the flippant,'glad you didn't die,' comment for his mom's sake.

As he left, he watched Sharon wrap her arms around Andy.

* * *

Being on desk duty had its perks, mainly more time with Sharon. That almost outweighed the downside of constant paperwork, tedium and Provenza.

If the old man snapped his fingers at him one more time or tried to send him on a coffee run, he wasn't sure what he would do but it wouldn't be pretty. The old man was enjoying this way too much.

It may not have been a heart attack but it may as well have been the way Sharon was treating him. If he wanted her to ever relax again he needed to take this seriously and he was...mostly. He had changed his diet and exercise regime. He was even trying mediation to reduce his stress. Hopefully, after a few more weeks his doctor would give him a clean bill of health and sign off on active duty. Until then he just needed to grin and bear it.

He smiled mischievously as he tucked Provenza's precious crossword into a different desk drawer. Desk duty did have it perks.

The End

* * *

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who has read this and shared their thoughts with me. Really really appreciate all of your support, it has kept me going.**

 **I apologize for the lateness of this last post, life seems to get in the way of my writing from time to time :)**

 **Hopefully, this chapter makes sense and does not have too many typos. I could not proofread it as much as I had hoped and get it posted before the return date of MC.**


End file.
